


Podfic: Bondage and Dirty Words

by Princess2000204 (Lena204)



Series: Corner of the World [11]
Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-30 00:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena204/pseuds/Princess2000204
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex and Clark have some fun with bondage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: Bondage and Dirty Words

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Corner of the World 11: Bondage and Dirty Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/165798) by [serafina20](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serafina20/pseuds/serafina20). 



Part 11 of the Corner of the World Universe   
  


One of the shorter chapters filled with smexy goodness between Lex and Clark!

 

[MP3 Download](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?el4w2om9a54f3wp)


End file.
